1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a biosensor, and more particularly, to a portable biosensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
An immunoassay is an analysis method based on an antigen-antibody interaction, and is a method of quantifying organic materials by mainly using the organic materials as an analysis target. The representative form of the immunoassay is an Enzyme-Linked Immunosorbent Assay (ELISA), in which various samples may be simultaneously measured. However, there is a problem in that a phased analysis process is still required, and time, manpower, professional level knowledge, and a laboratory level device for measuring a signal are required.
Further, various biosensors implemented in a strip scheme have been recently developed, but since reproducibility or accuracy is low and a manipulation in various stages is required, there is inconvenience in that it is not that anybody can easily use the biosensor.